


Miles to Go

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: Made with Pride [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Buddies, Friendship, friends - Freeform, theyre friends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Trevor gets dumped. Mickey is a buddy.





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a thing. Sorry.

Trevor felt ridiculous as tears poured down his face and he stumbled down the street, heading towards his and Mickey’s queer coffee shop: Made With Pride. He probably shouldn’t be going to their business in such a state, but he needed his best friend. And that’s who Mickey’s come to be over these past five years.   
  
    Since they met when they were both nineteen, they had been through a lot. At first, Mickey was reluctant to spend time with the guy who he’d gotten away with covering up manslaughter with, but then Trevor wore him down enough that he started going out with his friends too.   
  
    Probably one of Trevor’s favourite moments in their friendship was taking Mickey to his first Pride. He just appeared bewildered by the entire experience, but by the end they were all drunk and dancing together. Trevor never thought he’d see his best friend covered in glitter, but he guesses there’s a first time for everything. Ever since that day, he knew he could trust Mickey with anything and he knew he would do anything for Mickey.   
  
    Eventually, through all of this, they came to the idea to open their own queer coffee shop — for people like them, who maybe couldn’t or didn’t want to go to clubs or on dating apps to explore the community. Mickey came up with the name when they were at Pride, and Trevor thought it was genius, even though Mickey massively disputed that when he was once again sober. Trevor fought hard for the name, though, and here they were — with a coffee shop that, granted, was struggling, but they could already see the difference it made in the community. Besides, it was just in the Northside — since they didn’t want to contribute to the gentrification of the Southside and also didn’t want it to get vandalised all the time — so it was going to be expensive. It was close enough to the Southside, though, that Southsiders could easily get there and hopefully not get recognised.   
  
    It was a long time dream and they were still working through it, but they were happier than they’d ever thought they’d be.   
  
    Until now. Trevor wiped away the last of his tears ( _just_ avoiding crashing into a redheaded runner who gave him a concerned look before continuing on), and entered their coffee shop. He got a few waves from some regulars before making his way up to the empty counter. Well, empty of customers, anyway, but Mandy was there, wiping over the counter.   
  
    She looked up with a smile, which quickly dropped as she noticed Trevor and his red, puffy eyes. ‘Trev, what’s wrong?’   
  
    ‘ _I don’t love you anymore_.’   
  
    Trevor cringed at the imitation in his head and wiped his eyes again. ‘Jake dumped me.’   
  
    Her blue eyes softened with sympathy, knowing how much the other man meant to Trevor. ‘Oh, Trev…Are you at least staying friends?’   
  
    ‘We can’t…that much I know,’ Trevor sniffed, shaking himself off. ‘I really should just go home. Don’t tell Mickey yet.’   
  
    ‘Fuck that,’ Mandy scoffed and headed out toward the back.   
  
    Trevor’s eyes widened and he reached out after her, really wanting her not to bother Mickey while he was working. The walk up here, it seemed like what he needed to do to not completely fall apart, but now he was here, he realised how selfish it was. He considered getting up and just literally running away, but before he could, he heard Mickey.   
  
    ‘ _That fuckin’ prick thinks he can just_ —’ Mickey appeared from the back room, face red and nostrils flaring. He pointed at Trevor. ‘You! Get up!’   
  
    ‘Wh-What?’ Trevor stuttered, eyes flickering over to Mandy, who was grinning to herself.   
  
    Mickey grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and threw it on, grabbing the back of Trevor’s and dragging him over to the door. ‘Let me show you to the door, buddy.’   
  
    As they left, Trevor noticed that Mickey had a bottle of Jack in his hand. Narrowing his eyes as Mickey led them to his car, he snapped, ‘Mickey, did you get that from the back room? You know we don’t have a liquor license; we’re not supposed to keep that on the premises!’   
    ‘Well at least we know that you aren’t so distraught that you’ve finally become fun,’ Mickey muttered to himself as he climbed into the car.   
  
    Mickey ignored everything Trevor said as he drove them to the look out. It’s where teenagers usually went to park and make out, but it was where Trevor took Mickey and Mandy when their older brother, Colin, had died in a shootout a few years ago. Ever since, it was the place they went when things got shitty. Mandy went there when she got dumped by the only sort of decent guy she’d ever dated, Mickey went there when he lost his job as a waiter for punching a guy who grabbed his ass, and now it’s where Trevor and Mickey sat on the bonnet of Mickey’s car, drinking straight from the bottle of Jack.   
  
    ‘I’m callin’ ‘im,’ Trevor slurred, getting out his phone and dialling Jake’s number.   
  
    ‘No, no, no!’ Mickey cried out drunkenly, going to grab his phone, but missing it and being too drunk to chase him.   
  
    ‘Oh, went to voicemail,’ Trevor muttered bitterly. ‘So _fucking mature_!’ He was screaming now that the voicemail voice had told him to leave a message — and, boy, was this voicemail in for a doozy. ‘Just because your friends fucking hate me! I know that’s the reason, Jake! So fuckin’ do what they say and leave me alone! And, _yeah_ , if you were wondering, I am _fucking drunk_! I can see you rolling your eyes now, but I’m fucking twenty-four, you asshole! I’ll do what I want! You know what? I’m _glad_. I’m glad you let me go so now you can’t hurt me anymore, and I’m not gonna waste anymore tears on you, bitch. We both know you’ll call me in a month telling me how sorry you are and asking for me back, and all I’ll say is I _fuckin’_ told you so!’   
  
    With that, he hung up and dropped the phone on the grass like he was dropping the mic. He shoved Mickey over to his side of the bonnet and sat back down, swinging his legs. Mickey looked up at him with a grin.   
  
    ‘You’re a fuckin’ asshole,’ Mickey laughed. ‘You know you’ll regret that in the morning, right?’   
  
    Trevor blinked to himself, realising that was probably a mistake. ‘Fuck, we really are drunk. We’re gonna need to call Mandy to take us home…We can’t drive like this.’   
  
    ‘Nah, that bitch’ll make us sleep in the car. Svet doesn’t live far from here — we can crash with her.’   
  
    ‘Yeah, because she’s so full of compassion,’ Trevor laughed.   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘She has that mother instinct, man. She’ll take a look at your doe eyes, and try and breastfeed you.’   
  
    Trevor mimed vomiting. ‘No fucking thank you.’ They were silent for a moment, before Trevor blurted. ‘He said he felt like his for a while now, but couldn’t find a good enough time…’   
  
    Mickey didn’t say anything, merely stared up at Trevor with concerned eyes that pushed him to continue. Mickey always thought it was important for Trevor to spill his guts when he felt shit, even if Mickey himself refused to do it.   
  
    ‘Like there’s a good time for bad news,’ Trevor sniffed, laughing wetly. ‘Like there’s a good time to hear “I don’t love you anymore”…Makes me wonder if he did at all.’   
  
    Reaching over, Mickey dragged Trevor until he was tucked under Mickey’s arm and pulled him into his side. He let him cry for a little bit before commenting, ‘Three years with your stupid ass, he must’ve.’   
  
    Trevor scoffed. ‘Yeah, right.’ Looking up at Mickey but not pulling away, he continued, ‘You’re just trying to make me feel better.’   
  
    ‘Well, yeah,’ Mickey snorted. ‘Kinda the point, fuck-head.’   
  
    It was kind of silent for a moment as they both just stared into each other’s eyes. Trevor blinked slowly, feeling warmth rush through him for his best friend. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Mickey was staring too, eyes flickering down to Trevor’s mouth and back up. Trevor — drunk and really not knowing what was going on, but just going with it, because why not — shut his eyes and mimicked Mickey as he leant in.   
  
    After a moment, he pressed his mouth to Mickey’s and he felt him kissing back. At the start, the warmth stayed, but then it quickly faded out and it felt like he was doing something wrong. He didn’t feel any of the usual spark that came with kissing someone you liked, and it just felt awkward. This was his best friend; what the fuck was he doing?   
  
    Feeling panic and vomit rising within him, he pulled away and leant over, puking just in front of the car. He could hear Mickey laughing wildly behind him, slamming his hand against the bonnet over and over as he almost had a conniption over it.   
  
    ‘My feelings exactly,’ Mickey chuckled, rubbing Trevor’s back gently. ‘We’re too fuckin’ drunk.’   
  
    Trevor spat out the last of the vomit before laughing slightly and leaning back. ‘Yeah, what the fuck was that? Like kissing my goddamn cousin.’   
  
    ‘Worse,’ Mickey said, patting Trevor’s scruffy cheek. ‘C’mon, let’s go to Svet’s. You smell like shit, man.’   
  
    They both stood up, making sure Mickey’s car was locked before heading off to Svet’s. At least there was one question answered: They have never, would never, and will never hook up.   
  
    And that was just fine with them. They had no idea what was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you they were only friends!!! Now we've made sure that's set in stone...enter: Ian.


End file.
